kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-71.224.154.39-20160930220654
That very day, Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa were taking a stroll out toward the path near the lake. They noticed that something was strange. Hey! a voice said. Someone is coming! Save yourselves! Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa wondered who was running around at this kind of day. Then, a rat slunk from the shadows and LAUGHED. You, cat, he said to Sagwa. Are you really interested in your beloved CAT FOOD? Yes, Sagwa replied. Well, I don't know if you can have too much, the Rat said with another LAUGH. 4 You see, Sagwa, ever since your birth, you've been spending all of your time with your parents and your siblings. Well, I think it is time to move on. No way! Sheegwa protested. That's not fair! Admit it, the Rat continued. You, Sagwa, love to eat CAT FOOD, don't you? Well, I'll eat it one of these days and see how it tastes! This makes Sagwa a little SAD. That Rat sure is crazy, Dongwa whispered as the Rat SCAMPERED away. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. 5 He wants to EAT my CAT FOOD! Sagwa added, taken by SURPRISE. How horrible! She sighed. What gives? I don't think the Rat would say that my food tastes good, she announced to Sheegwa and Dongwa. Hanging her head, looking SAD, Sagwa turned away. Wait a minute, Sheegwa said, and Sagwa glanced back at her and Dongwa. I don't think that's true. Me, either, added Dongwa. What if the Rat doesn't like your CAT FOOD? Then maybe he'll leave us alone, and peace will be given! Peace? Sagwa repeated. You mean when the Rat leaves, we'll never have to worry about him again? Yeah, Dongwa answered. Face it, Sagwa. You may wonder the same thing, if your CAT FOOD tastes good. But the answer is definitely yes! Sagwa replied, determined to face the Rat again. Just you wait and see! FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page.' The next day, Sagwa went to make sure the Rat wasn't there. Sure enough, he was gone. Sagwa was relieved. She WALKED over to her food bowl and began to EAT. Then Sagwa noticed a sign painted against the wall. It read: Danger! Wild Rats Approaching Area. Please Keep Your Pets Safe and Settled. If Necessary, Have Your Cats Capture the Rats. Sagwa wondered if it meant the Rat's return, along with his rather large RAT COLONY. Oh, no! Does that mean he's coming back? she asked. 8 Sagwa was SURPRISED! She decided to warn Sheegwa and Dongwa right away. So, JUMPING high into the air, she ran to meet her friends. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. 9 Panicking, Sagwa neared her friends. Did you see? she cried, looking rather alarmed. The RAT COLONY is coming! Save yourselves! Ha! Save ourselves? You do know that cats have to catch rats, right? Dongwa asked. Right... a very sheepish Sagwa replied. So, in order to defend our home, we'll have to fight those rats! Dongwa announced. Aren't you concerned about the rats, Sagwa? Mama Miao asked. Yes, Baba Miao put in. Mama Miao is right. Perhaps we should just take down the RAT COLONY, and then we will be able to save your CAT FOOD. Sagwa thanked Baba Miao for his advice and set off. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. Sagwa asked an orange tabby for help. WALKING over to her, Sagwa asked, Have you seen any sign of the RAT COLONY? I'm afraid I haven't, the tabby replied apologetically. Sorry, Sagwa. I can't help you. So Sagwa WALKED on. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page. Next, Sagwa asked a black tomcat for help. I'm looking for the RAT COLONY. Have you seen any sign of it? she wanted to know. Sorry, Sagwa, the tomcat replied sheepishy. I can't help you right now. I'm about to go on a boating trip. So Sagwa WALKED on, still desperate for help. FOLLOW Sagwa and her friends to the next page.